


Stupid Crush

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Humor, M/M, Midnight Kiss, Office crush, Romance, new year party, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: 'Hakyeon finds himself kissing a stranger at a beach party that ends up not being that much of a stranger'.(Or the story of two dumb coworkers who had crushes on each other and needed a little help from the universe to make it work)
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Stupid Crush

Hakyeon texted his coworkers the picture he had just taken from the sea in front of him. It was the first time in years he could afford some time off work to go on a trip and he chose the date with care. He couldn’t be happier with his choice of place to spend New Year.  
His friends all texted back with envious emoticons, but wished him a great trip still so he would be recharged to deal with the jerk from the administration office always pestering for the most absurd reason he could find. Hakyeon had a theory that at some point in their two year old faceless relationship that person just enjoyed getting on his nerves. He would ask for papers when Hakyeon was leaving for meetings, or sent him tons of forms when he’d just finish an exhausting job. But most of the time he would find nonexistent mistakes on his reports. Hakyeon would barely change a word or two for him to feel satisfied and leave him alone.

The way he wrote the emails were also very cold and demanding and the whole department was sure he had a talent in making professional neutral texts sound sarcastic. But he was having a great time and later that he was going to have lots of fun dancing the night away and who knows, maybe find someone to have his midnight kiss.

////

The party was fun and Hakyeon had met some cool people. A few college students having the time of their life, getting everyone close enough to join their round of shots and Hakyeon didn’t escape. Also, a group of very excited foreigners practically adopted Hakyeon as one of them even though they could barely communicate, still Hakyeon laughed a lot. The few drinks he had left him in that nice fuzzy state that makes you light as if walking on clouds, but still aware of who and where you are. He video called his friends and family wishing them a happy new year and found the group he became friends on his first few days there to spend the countdown together.  
While waiting for the approaching time, Hakyeon looked around to see if there was someone interesting to help him fulfill his wish. He never actually had that kind of experience so he really wanted to try at least once and that seemed like a pretty good opportunity. At first he didn’t spot anyone who caught his attention, when he realized he was basically surrounded by couples.  
“Ugh, great…” He grunted a bit disappointed but didn’t let that put him down, he still got time.

At some point people started to get closer to the beach to watch the fireworks and the music got louder until the last few seconds, changing to drum rolls and the last ten seconds were filled with a choir of the people’s voices shouting excitedly each number. Some walking around looking for a kiss and despite not having moving from the spot he chose, his eyes were wandering, also hoping to find someone. Too soon for his searching skills to get him to find a partner the ten seconds were gone and everybody was screaming happy wishes, watching the light show in the sky, kissing, jumping and dancing. A few of his new made friends hugged him happy new year, others were too occupied to give Hakyeon much attention and he was about to feel disappointed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone getting really close.

The warm breath of the person behind him smelling like champagne hit his right cheek before the cute giggle. 

“Excuse me but… May I kiss you?” That warmed Hakyeon’s heart a bit, first because he was so glad that someone wanted to give him his midnight kiss - finally! -, and second because the question was made in such a polite way despite the young and happy tone to his voice.  
“You aren’t a minor or a college student, right?” He asked just to be sure since the position they were didn’t really allowed Hakyeon to turn back. There were too many people gathered around them.  
The guy laughed and it did sound young but not too much. Hakyeon wasn’t old per se, but he didn’t want to kiss a twenty years old.  
“No, don’t worry. I’ve been past that for a while now.” He closed the distance, lips almost touching Hakyeon’s cheeks and he smiled.  
“Okay, deal. Happy New Year for us, then, I guess.”  
The only answer was a breathy laugh the made him shiver and then a hand was turning his head enough for them to kiss. And kiss they did, intensely and full of passion and Hakyeon wasn’t sure if it was excitement of doing something so out of character for him, or if it was the alcohol but the fuzzy feeling spread throughout his whole body, making his skin tingle in funny ways. 

Oh, but that kiss was so good! Their mouths fit perfectly and they set in a great rhythm, slowly turning their bodies so they were facing each other, bringing their chests close and their hands now grabbing each other, grounding them among all the noise. 

Hakyeon wasn’t aware of how long they kissed but at some point they had to stop to get some air and they did so laughing, both having the same thoughts.

“Were we that desperate? Oh, gosh…” Hakyeon said, looking down a bit embarrassed to face the guy.  
“I suppose so, but we can always blame on the booze.” They laughed again and Hakyeon finally looked up and then his heart stopped.

They stared wide-eyed at each other, their jaws going slack from surprise and a bit desperation building up. 

“Oh, my! H-Hongbin?”  
“Hakyeon, uh, h-hi?”

They kept staring a little longer until a group of loud guys passed by them and one tripped and fell, tumbling and getting up very fast for how drunk he seemed to be, and bowing to the small crowd watching. His friends started to shout out for his name, clapping and whistling, hyping his stunt to save him from embarrassment. Hongbin and Hakyeon looked away from the group, now moving away, and the elder noticed that people had scattered after the end of the fireworks and went back to the party, or were just walking along the beach. 

“Mm, okay, this is awkward.” Hongbin was touching his hair ashamed, his cheeks flushed and Hakyeon thought he looked super cute.  
“What? That I just had my midnight kiss with my coworker crush thinking he was a random guy? Not at all.” That made them both get into a fit of laughter that took them sometime to recover from. Yes, the alcohol did made its thing to them.  
They wiped their tears and looked at each other again, falling into another awkward silence when Hongbin suddenly realized something.

“Wait, did you just said you have a crush on me?” Hakyeon face fell and he was sure he was as red as a tomato.  
“Uh… No?” The answer wasn't convincing at all and Hongbin’s mouth did an ‘o’ shape.  
“A-are you serious? Like, you’re not joking right now?” Hakyeon groaned hiding his face in his hands.  
“Forget about this, please. Pretend I never said anything.”  
“No, Hakyeon, wait! But I have been crushing on you since last year! I mean, half of my department does, actually... 'The hot guy from the legal department'. I can’t believe you crush me back!” 

Hakyeon rose his head slowly, too disturbed by the fact that he had a reputation on other departments. And he was the crush of a group of people, like, what?  
“Hold up, what?”  
“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Chansik. I’m never leaving Sanghyuk in peace! He wanted to try something with you and was planning on ask you out on a date.” Hakyeon was speechless. Sanghyuk? The cute intern? Oh, no! Hakyeon would never! He is a baby!  
“Hongbin, wait. What is this that you’re talking about, I’m… Confused.”  
“Ah, sorry. I guess I have a crush on you too and, uh, I mean, you’re so cool and… You know, all that.” His hand motioned in Hakyeon’s direction and that made Hakyeon even more confused. It was like he was in a parallel dimension.  
“Hongbin, what are you talking about? Have you ever looked in the mirror? And you’re the cool one, c’mon. You’re one of the most competent people on that company, still you’re so nice to everyone.” Hongbin too felt hot, his whole face burning up to the tips of his ears.

Suddenly Hakyeon started to laugh.

“What are we doing? We’ve met for quite some time now, we're both grown ups, we just kissed and confessed our mutual crush on each other. Why are we making this so awkward?” Hongbin laughed too, putting his hands on the front pockets of his jeans.  
“I don’t know. Should we just, like, pretend like this was a first half step, maybe?” Hakyeon swallowed but tried not to chicken out. He was the older one there, he should be the mature one too, right? So what that he kissed his coworker? They were adults and liked each other.  
“Yeah, sure. So, what do you think about breakfast tomorrow?”

Hongbin seemed surprised but smiled brightly at him. 

“Sure!”

They bid their goodbyes exchanging numbers and a time to meet the next morning, Hongbin going after his friends whom were travelling with him and Hakyeon stayed in the beach for a while until he felt too sleepy to keep up and went back to his room.  
The rest of the trip was really good. He met Hongbin a few times for what they called pseudo-dates between their schedules, promising to have proper ones once they went back. And a week later they were meeting in front of the office and planning to have lunch together whenever they had time.  
The first thing his friends noticed when they set eyes on him was how happy he looked and by the fourth day after his return they had betting polls on Hakyeon’s love/sex life and he was wondering what had he done wrong to deserve people like that in his life. He wouldn’t admit to it but he was having fun with the theories regarding his high spirit.  
So calm he was that even the usual annoying emails from the admin jerk didn’t bother him that much. He even took some courage to purposefully mess with him so he could learn to chill and give Hakyeon a break. 

At lunch time he would text Hongbin who’d come down to meet him in the lobby, so they could go out and eat together, each day they went to a place the other liked. They had pleasant and fun times, all the embarrassment from New Year put aside in order for them to purely get to know each other and enjoy their time together. 

It was a Friday and Hakyeon was talking animatedly about the plans they were making for the weekend when he noticed the hitch on Hongbin’s forehead. He stopped talking shooking his hand in front the other’s face to get his attention and when he looked back at him Hakyeon asked if he was okay. Hongbin huffed and an annoyed breath and crossed his arms while a small pout made a way to his lips, but Hakyeon refrained from cooing. Hongbin started to vent about the jerk who always gave him trouble with the documents making him double check everything. Hakyeon sighed telling him how much he could relate since him too had a problem like that with someone from the administration department.

“Why are people like this? Making our jobs so hard, like it wasn’t already.” Hongbin shook his head in despair.  
“Right? We’re just trying to pay the bills!”  
“I know, if everyone just did their jobs right…” Hakyeon nodded, agreeing.  
“Maybe you know them, the person responsible to answer the emails from legal department.”  
“Yeah, sure. That’s me.” Hongbin answered in a dismissive tone.

It took a couple of seconds for the information to sink on their minds but when it did the feeling from New Year’s came back all over. Confusion, realization and embarrassment passing through both of their faces leading to hanging mouths. They closed and opened their mouths a few times, looking like fishes breathing, in order to try and say something for themselves, either to accuse or make excuses, but the two came to the same conclusion: they were both being stupid dumbasses feeling offended by each other through a computer screen, while crushing each other offline. It didn’t take long for their laughs to fill the awkward silence. 

“We must be the dumbest people in the world.” Hongbin said amid his fit. Hakyeon could only nod to that . 

Since they didn’t seem to be getting out of it so soon they paid for the food and left trying hard to contain themselves. It took some effort and people passing by on streets probably thought they were crazy. They arrived at their office building and went to the elevators pressing the button to go up and when the doors opened and they got inside they had calmed down enough to form proper words.

“I guess I was a bit of a brat from time to time.” Hakyeon admitted wiping his tears.  
“You were” Hongbin gave him a teasing smirk “but I wasn’t the nicest either.’  
“Now you’re just going easy on yourself.” Hakyeon teased back and Hongbin glared at him but soon broke into a smile.  
“So, are we breaking up with our jerks dates or…?”  
“Why, do you want to? Was I that bad?” Hakyeon asked with an almost shy side smile and Hongbin shook his head.  
“Not even close. Besides, you’re too hot for me to just give up on you like this. There are too many people waiting to get a chance with you, I won’t give up mine that easily.” Hakyeon felt the warmth reaching his face but didn’t back down.  
“Well, good, cause I’m not letting this go either. How will I brag to everybody that I’m dating the model of the company if we break up before we’re in a real relationship?” Hongbin knew Hakyeon was just taking him back from the compliment, but it didn’t made any difference, since his ears were hot too.  
“Well, let’s see how that goes, then.”  
“Yup. Let’s do it.” Hakyeon agreed with a big smile, cheeks still tinted, although he wasn't alone on that.  
“See you later, I gotta finish answering an email from this insufferable guy from another department, you know?” Hakyeon laughed once more waving to him when the doors opened at his floor.  
“Good luck, you’ll need it!” Hakyeon winked before the doors closed and he felt like his legs were jelly. 

Hongbin’s laugh was echoing in his mind and he came to the most obvious conclusion: he was stupidly in love with a “jerk”.


End file.
